The Bride's Wedding
by TheMadAlice
Summary: Nina went back home and got engaged but you'll never believe what she does to her new husband


**_Vows:_**  
Everyone watched as the bride walked down the aisle. She was beautiful in her wedding dress and her face covered with a veil. The man walking her down looked proud as a father even though he was only her brother. In front of them were six bridesmaids, all clad in black dresses with silver swirls that were almost identical to the bride's. The bride's hair was swept up in a loose bun with a single curl out. Almost all the women would say that the bride was smiling happily with the prospect of being tied with her soul mate but the men would say that it was a pity such a woman was already marrying. As she neared, the groom was beaming. His golden blonde hair was lovely with his emerald green eyes. In a stunning black tux he watched as his wife-to-be came to the alter. When she finally made it, everyone held their breath to see the bride's face. The groom smiled and unveiled a black haired and ruby eyed bride. Her face was glowing with happiness and everyone breathe out slowly. Those two were polar opposites in their looks but made a very beautiful couple. After saying the vows and exchange of rings the priest finally said the words; you may kiss the bride. Of course, with a bride like her, to kiss in public would earn him nothing but two angry brother-in-laws.

"I won't even try to kiss her with her brothers looking." The groom laughed.

The assembly booed and laughed, they really wanted to see the kiss. The crowd of people cheered as the groom did something unexpected, he picked up the bride and walked with her in arm to the reception.

_**Reception:**_  
The bride and groom stood up as the toasts were given. One of the brothers got up and held up his glass.

"To my sister Nina and her husband Quinton. Make my sister cry and I'll break your legs got it?" Aaron said, staring dead straight at the groom.

The crowd laughed but as they prepared to dine the other brother stood up.

"Another toast. I wish you a happy marriage, but if you dare to lie to her I'll slit your throat and toss your body in a ravine." Nate said, smiling cheerfully.

Now the group chuckled at the bride's older brothers but were surprised when the bride herself stood up.

"Before we eat, I would like to thank everyone for coming. Especially my faction, since they're the crazier ones, for behaving." Nina laughed, "But as a token, I have a gift underneath each chair for everyone! Please at this time take them!"

Hurriedly, they all rushed to get the presents. They were curious and looked in surprise, the gift was in a manila envelope. They ripped it open only to see a 8X10 photo of the groom having sex…with the bride's maid of honor. The other bridesmaids finally understood why the girl chose that one to have that position. They snickered, looking as the maid of honor was looking embarrassed and humiliated. Nina looked once more before taking off her ring and handing it to the priest who was a relative. Her brothers got up and made their way to her. All three siblings bowed and waved, the girl's side of the wedding following them.

"Fuck you to hell. Burn like the whore you are." Nina said sweetly to the maid of honor and turning to Quinton, "I knew you were cheating 3 weeks ago. So I let my brothers handle it. But you know what? Fuck you to the 7th level of torment. I hope that you cry. Oh and I'm breaking up with you."

The girl turned and walked out the door and with a smirk, the brothers looked at the groom who shivered in fear.

"This is so going to the news." Nate said.

"Dude, we're so going back to Wonderland." Aaron grinned.

_**Afterwards:**_  
Nina had the marriage annulled and it wasn't her who paid for the wedding. It was the in-laws. She also fell into the hole and went back to her beloved Wonderland.

* * *

Her revenge:

1) Making the groom's parents pay for a 300 guest wedding and reception.  
Elegant wedding for 300 family and guests - $32,000  
Photographers for the wedding - $3,000 Deluxe  
Honeymoon accommodations in Maui for 2 weeks - $8,500  
Fancy wedding cake that was big enough to feed 300 - $2,500

2) Letting everyone know exactly what did happen.

3) Didn't spend as much money. Only bought the dresses, suits, and decoration along with invitations.

4) And best of all, trashing the groom's and maid of honor's reputations in front of all of their friends, their entire families i.e. their parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents, nieces and nephews, etc.

Moral of the story: Nina can humiliate you in the worst way possible...like a boss


End file.
